A Heart's Reflection
by WemOfHyperLeaf
Summary: Sasuke comes back to Konoha for a visit and a unfinished task..."Reflection" by Christina Aguilera used in story.


**Ramen-Girl: Hey Story readers! Sorry I haven't put a story up in a while! Please enjoy " A heart's Reflection"!**

**Gaara: Am I in the story onee-san?**

**Ramen-girl: Sorry Gaara, your not. But I'll make a story about you next!**

**Gaara:Ok!**

**Shikamaru: Whata Drag..**

**Ramen-Girl: Aw does Shika-kun need a hug?**

With Sasuke…

Sasuke sat quietly on the stone steps of Orochimaru's hide-out. It had been one year since he left and already he could tell something….or SOMEONE was missing. He looked from tree to tree only to see the time he had spent with Naruto and Sakura. SAKURA, why did her name haunt him? Maybe it was because he left her on a bench in the middle of the cold night the day he left Konoha. His thoughts played over the memories he had of the pink haired ninja. The time she had thought he died when they where fighting Haku and Zabuza, At the chunin exams when she was so worried about him and the curse mark. They all seem so distant to him now, slowly fading with every breath he took when the clutches of Orochimaru. The idea of paying a little visit to Konoha lightly grazed his mind. He looked behind him to make sure Kabuto or Oro weren't watching him again. He turned around and saw no one. He smiled to himself and jumped in the tree closest to him. He swiftly jumped tree to tree and slowly smiled. He would get to see HER again…

With Sakura…

Sakura sighed. It had been one year since Sasuke left. "Oh Sasuke, why did you have to leave?" she said quietly to herself as to not wake up Naruto and Kakashi, the team missing one was on a mission, not one that has them leave the village. She gazed up at the star filled sky and remembered the night night he left. She felt a tear roll down her pale cheek and drip on the window frame. "Oh no, now how am I gonna stop crying?". She remembered her favorite song and made her way over to the door, looking back to make sure the 2 male ninja's where still asleep. She made her way to the garden far away from the house and sat on a bench. She took a deep breath and tried her best too remember the words.**(Ramen-Girl: I DO NOT OWN THIS SONG)**

_Look at me  
You may think you see  
who I really am  
But you'll never know me_

With Sasuke…

He was at the gates of the village. He walked in knowing that the guard's where asleep. Same old Izumo and Genma. He walked past a hot springs and remembered when the 3 ex-team mated tried to get kasha to take off his mask. Ha-ha, good times. He made is way by a garden and herd the faint noise of someone singing…That someone happened to be Sakura Haruno. He hid in bush and watched the pink haired girl as she sang.

_Every day, is as if I play apart  
Now I see  
If I wear a mask  
I can fool the world  
But I can not fool  
my heart_

"Was she always this good at singing?" he asked him self quietly.

_Who is that girl I see  
Staring straight back at me?  
When will my reflection show  
Who I am inside?  
_

_I am now  
In a world where I have to  
hide my heart  
And what I believe in  
But somehow  
I will show the world  
What's inside my heart  
And be loved for who I am _

"What? Why is she singing this song?? man, I must have really hurt her!"

_  
Who is that girl I see  
Staring straight back at me?  
Why is my reflection  
someone I don't know?  
Must I pretend that I'm  
Someone else for all time?  
When will my reflection show  
Who I am inside?  
There's a heart that must  
be free to fly  
That burns with a need  
to know the reason why _

He couldn't take it any longer.

_Why must we all conceal  
What we think  
How we feel  
Must there be a secret me  
I'm forced to hide?  
I won't pretend that I'm  
Someone else  
For all time  
_

He stepped out of the bush and saw that shock plastered on her face as she finished the song,

_When will my reflections show  
Who I am inside?  
When will my reflections show  
Who I am inside? _

"S-Sasuke? What…What are you doing here?" She said.

"Oh thought I'd drop by… And to do something I meant do to a long time ago.."

"What are you talking about--"

**Ramen-Girl: I'm sure you all know what he did…**

**Shikamaru: Hm? I wonder if that really happened…**

**Ramen-Girl: Nope but Shika-kun…**

**Shikamaru: What?**

**Ramen-Girl: (kisses Shikamaru's nose) you got whipped cream on the corner of you mouth.**_  
_


End file.
